fanonlordsfandomcom-20200214-history
Lost Friend! Episode 25
Velix Volf) ... Wolfgang) VOLF!!! ( The white, skinny blast seperates and splits away from Volf's direction ) Velix Volf) Geez Wolfgang, you should have thought...It was only to scare us and you got scared -_-''' '''Wolfgang) ... ( Wolfgang's face turned red ) Wolfgang) Seriously...I thought you were crazy.... Velix Volf) No...Your crazy...Her...I'm not sure... Wolfgang) I'M NOT CRAZY! Lustrous) NEITHER AM I! ( Lustrous flies up to Volf ) Lustrous) Now...Since you passed my test...Do you... ( Interruption ) Wolfgang) TEST! YOU TOLD US TO GET OUT! Lustrous) That was to just get you scared, same with my attack... Velix Volf) See...I was right, Wolfgang... Wolfgang) Volf, this was the only time...Next time, you'll be wrong! Velix Volf) We'll see... Lustrous) HELLO! I'M THE ONE TALKING HERE! Wolfgang) No your not! Samantha) He means go ahead... ( Tigera flies up next to Volf, with Samantha on her ) Lustrous) And I suppose, your his Mother... Samantha) O_O ( Samantha, in head, Jumping off would be nice now... ) ( Samantha's face gets red ) Samantha) No... Lustrous) His sister? Samantha) No...I'm his girlfriend... Lustrous) That's a lo better... Samantha) Also his future wife... Lustrous) O.O Samantha) What... Lustrous) Nothing... ( Lustrous, in head, So much power! ) Lustrous) Anyways...Are you guys here to train? Samantha) Me...I want to, but I can't... Wolfgang) I'm here to train... Scar) My god d*mn back! Samantha) Oh...I forget what I was going to say... Wolfgang) What happened to him? Lustrous) Yeah...What happened to him? Samantha) He took a 15ft drop to the ground... ( Wolfgang starts to laugh ) Wolfgang) Wow...I can do that easily... Samantha) Yeah you can... Lustrous) Anyways...I don't care about your friend at all, his fault...BUT! ( Lustrous fires a very fast blast that hits Scar ) BOOM! ( A white explosion happens ) Wolfgang) O_O Samantha) O_O WHAT JUST HAPPENED! Lustrous) I killed him... Wolfgang) WHAT! WHY! Lustrous) Because I wanted to... Samantha) So much for her being the Haos Knight, she's just evil... Lustrous) I KNOW! >=D ( The white explosion stops and Scar walks out, instead of crawling out with Quasar ) Wolfgang) SCAR! Samantha) Phew... Lustrous) I thought I killed him...Oh wait, I was healing him... Velix Volf) Ugh...Can't anyone other then me tell that Lustrous is just trying to be scary -_-''' '''Lustrous) Probably not... Samantha) Oh...THAT'S RIGHT! WOLFGANG I WANT ANSWERS! RIGHT NOW! Wolfgang) For... Samantha) YOUR CRAZINESS! Wolfgang) I'M NOT CRAZY...I'LL EXPLAIN AFTER MY TRAINING! Samantha) NO! RIGHT NOW! Wolfgang) I HAVE TO TRAIN! Samantha) THEN MAKE A CHOICE...TRAIN AND SEE ME WALK OUT ON YOU OR YOU TELL ME AND THEN TRAIN! WHICH ONE DO YOU CARE ABOUT MORE! ME OR THE TRAINING! Wolfgang) Hmm...You or training...I have to choose... ( Samantha takes her ring off ) Wolfgang) Wow...Samantha you're making me feel really bad now...Just...You know that right now my training is more important...I have to choose training... ( Wolfgang puts his head down ) Samantha) Well then... ( Samantha throws the ring at Wolfgang's head ) Samantha) AND GOODBYE TO YOU! ( Tigera and Samantha start to leave ) Scar) Ouch... ( Wolfgang shakes his head in from left to right and lifts his head ) Wolfgang) Who needs her... Lustrous lets get started! Lustrous) Sure...Yeah... ( Samantha takes one last look at Wolfgang before she leaves ) Changed Wolfgang! Episode 26 Grade of Lost Friend! Episode 25? S A B C D F Samantha leaving Wolfgang made you feel/think ____? depressed angry Wolfgang's fault Wolfgang did the right choice the unexpected happened Category:Wolf Story 4 Category:Wolfgang Category:Velix Volf Category:Lustrous Category:Samantha Category:Scar-RedNovaDragon